Under certain circumstances, helicopters may experience a phenomenon known as servo transparency. Servo transparency, which is also known as servo reversibility or jack stall, may occur when the helicopter is subjected to high maneuvering loads, high forward airspeed, high gross weight, and high pressure altitudes. It is difficult for the pilots understand this phenomenon, and immediately take corrective action.
The servo transparency phenomenon occurs smoothly and, if properly anticipated, can be managed. However, in some documented cases, pilots have misinterpreted servo transparency as a hydraulic system lock. As a result, the pilots implemented inappropriate corrective action. Presently, there is no mechanism in place to warn pilots of the potential for servo transparency, or that the helicopter is in fact experiencing servo transparency.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method to warn helicopter pilots of the potential for servo transparency and/or that the helicopter is in fact experiencing servo transparency. The present invention addresses at least this need.